To achieve the NIH?s mission for enhancing the diversity of the biomedical workforce in the U.S., the California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) BUILD II Program has three broad aims that prioritize enhancement, institutionalization, and dissemination of evidence-based, innovative practices for institutional, faculty, and student research development that were created in BUILD I. CSULB BUILD II will achieve these aims by continuing to work with students and faculty from the four colleges that were part of BUILD I (Engineering, Health and Human Services, Liberal Arts, and Natural Sciences and Mathematics ) and through the proposed activities of the Administrative, Institutional Development, Research Enrichment, and Student Training Cores. The first overall aim is to enhance innovative program components developed in BUILD I for faculty and student research development that are effective and sustainable beyond BUILD II. This aim will be achieved in two ways: a) by strengthening our institutional capacity that supports faculty in pursuing extramural funding for biomedical and behavioral research and for mentoring undergraduate students in research; and b) fortifying the interdisciplinary research culture established in BUILD I that promotes and supports undergraduate students, especially those from underrepresented (UR) groups, pursuing a doctoral education in biomedical and behavioral sciences. The second aim is to institutionalize program components within designated offices and centers at CSULB. A significant portion of our efforts will be devoted to implementing sustainable interventions for faculty and student development for full institutionalization by the end of BUILD II. Specifically, the key BUILD programs and activities to be institutionalized will be housed in Faculty Affairs within the Provost?s Office, Office of Research and Sponsored Programs, Office of Undergraduate Research Services, and Faculty Center for Professional Development. The third and final aim is to disseminate and adopt programmatic components among Diversity Program Consortium (DPC) and non-DPC institutions, particularly minority-serving and comprehensive institutions with similar demographic and institutional characteristics as CSULB?s. The ultimate goal of the NIH?s BUILD Initiative and the DPC is to share and disseminate innovative best practices developed and tested by the individual BUILD and National Research Mentoring Network programs. For BUILD II, we have developed a dissemination plan in collaboration with the CSU Northridge and San Francisco State BUILD Programs as a CSU BUILD Alliance to share best practices with each other and coordinate our dissemination efforts with other non-DPC institutions.